


Sugar Rush

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumball and Marshall have a hot night because of some special cupcakes.*EXTREME YAOI*SMUT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Adventure Time: With Fionna and Cake**

Prince GumballxMarshall Lee

**Sugar Rush**

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

This sound ripped through the silence of a certain undead king's house. Making him groan in annoyance as the sound repeated.

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming!"

He got out of his bed where he had been sleeping the day away and flew downstairs to his front door. The sound of the door being knocked on repeated itself again.

"Okay! I'm here!"

The boy reluctantly opened the door and was surprised to see his pink prince. He had on his usual pink royal attire but something about it made him look more sexy than usual.

"What is it Gumball?"

Prince Gumball looks at his lover in disappointment. The tousled hair and wrinkled pj clothes showed that the undead king wasn't ready.

"Marshall Lee! You wanted me to come over for a surprise and yet you look as if you just woke up! Did you forget?!"

Marshall looks at him confused then it hits him. He hits himself in the face with his hand and looks at a clock on his wall.

"Damn it." He did forget.

"Marshall! What have I told you about using that kind of language?!"

"Oh, bite me!" Marshall spat.

He looked at the prince who was now a little frustrated then sighed in defeat.

"Come on in Your Royal Heinieness."

Gumball laughs a little and walks in. To his surprise the vampire's home was well kept for once. He sits down on a rather stiff couch.

"So what's the surprise Marshall?"

Marshall smiles deviously as he says:

"Oh don't worry about it. You'll see it once I get dressed."

Marshall laughs a little as he says this and floats up to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Vampire King returned he looked at the royal in pink and had a devilish smirk form on his lips.

"Come to the kitchen Bubba."

Prince Gumball followed Marshall to his kitchen where he spotted a pinkish red cake saver sitting on the counter. Marshall floated over to it and lifted the lid.

"Oh Marshall! They're beautiful!"

There were 12 pink and red, Devils Food and Angel Cake cupcakes. The red icing being Devils Food and the pink being Angel Cake. They were surprisingly elegant and beautiful, something that only Gumball could make.

"Did you make these all by yourself?!"

Marshall picked up a red iced cupcake and floated above the rest of them. His face only a few inches away from Gumball's.

"Yes, I did."

Marshall brings the cupcake to Gumball's lips and the pink prince blushes a deep red as he takes a bite out of the little cake. It felt like fireworks in his mouth, it melted on his tongue and a metallic berry kind of taste was left on his tongue. It warmed his body as it went down his throat. He moaned as he felt this sensation and he opened his eyes a little surprised that he had even closed them in the first place. He looks up at the boy in front of him.

"How is it?"

"I-I can't describe it."

Marshall laughs and lets him have the rest of the red devils cupcake. He watches and smiles as Gumball eats it.

"Can you describe it now?"

"I-It's like…like getting a deep kiss from the person you love…"

Gumball blushed deeply and watched as Marshall brought another cupcake to his lips, a pink one.

"Try this one."

Gumball nods and takes a slightly bigger bit out of this one than before, a little icing getting on his cheek. Marshall wipes it off with his tongue and eats it. Gumball has a dazed lustful look on his face as he sees that and tastes the cupcake.

"It's like sex…"

Marshall smiles as he hears this and mentally congratulates himself.

_~Nice job Marshall the drug is working!~_

The cupcakes had a sex drug mixed into them. The metallic berry taste that was left on Gumball's tongue and warmed his body was that drug.

"M-Marshall I feel hot."

"I guess it's a little warm in here."

Gumball fidgets a little as he begins to feel odd.

_~I feel really hot! Glob those cupcakes are amazing and oh Glob Marshall looks so…so uh! I can't stand this!~_

Marshall brings another cupcake to Gumball's lips. Gumball doesn't take a bite but sticks his tongue out and runs it through the red icing. Licking it off and enjoying that metallic berry taste. Marshall shudders a little at seeing this, either it was because he was really enjoying this plan of his and couldn't wait to take the pink haired boy or the icing he licked off Gumball was starting to take effect…He didn't care. He wanted the prince now and he could tell that Gumball was dying to have him. Marshall Lee put his hand on the side of the prince's cheek and leans in close to him.

"Gumball…"

"M-Marshall…"

With that Marshall leans in and kisses the pink boy heatedly. He ran his tongue along Gumball's bottom lip wanting entrance into his boyfriend's mouth, which was granted. Gumball moans into the kiss as he feels his lover's tongue explore his mouth. He too slipped his tongue into Marshall's mouth tasting him. The sweet taste of the cupcakes sweetening the kiss and making it more passionate and hot. The two twirled their tongues around each other, then Gumball bit Marshall's lip drawing blood. They pull apart for desperately needed air. Marshall licks his lips tasting his blood and smiles. Gumball tastes Marshall's blood in his mouth and sighs as his panting eased. Taking in all the flavors he tasted in the kiss.

"Glob Gummy."

The prince blushes deeply and smiles as he looks at the vampire.

"Touch me Marshall Lee."

Before Marshall could say anything Gumball yanks him out of the air pulling him close to his body and moved up onto the kitchen counter. He plunged his sweet gummy tongue into Marshall's mouth and ran his hands through his black hair gently yanking on it.

"Gumball!"

Marshall grabs Prince Gumball and floats up in the air.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Going upstairs. Unless you want to do it on the kitchen counter."

Gumball blushes.

"Okay, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall tossed Gumball onto his bed and admired Gumball's cute little yelp as he went flying onto the bed. He floated above the prince, racking his eyes over his body. His cute deep red blush, messy hair, and a noticeable bulge in his pants.

"M-Marshall please!"

Marshall smirks and dives back into kissing the prince feverishly. He runs his hands under his shirt, his cool skin ghosting over a hot flush body. Gumball shivered as he felt Marshall touch him and pull off his shirt.

"M-Marshall!"

"Hold on Bubba!"

Marshall gave a sultry kiss to Gumball, swirling his tongue in his mouth. He breaks the kiss and begins to run his tongue to Gumball's sweet neck. He nips at it then bites down and sucks on it leaving his mark.

"OH M-Marshall!"

Gumball fists Marshall's hair as he feels this and feels Marshall move lower and lower down his body. He gasps as he feels the vampire bite his nipples and swirl his tongue over them.

"AH!"

At the same time Marshall began to undo the pink boy's pants. As he lowered himself more he ran his tongue along his waistline then dipped it under his waistband.

Gumball bites his lip and moans softly at this. Marshall sat up and literally ripped off Gumball's pants and then took off his own shirt. The Vampire King leans down and kisses the bulge in his lover's boxers then rips them off with his teeth.

"Gumball…"

Gumball's length was throbbing and ached for attention. The pink boy was panting heavily and bucked his hips, dying for his boyfriend to touch him.

Marshall Lee gripped the gummy prince's length and squeezes it roughly. Earning him a loud moan of his name from the royal. He leans down and licks the tip of the gummy erection. He swirls his tongue around the head then fully takes him into his mouth, at the same time he takes his finger and runs it through the saliva on Gumball's hard cock and slips it into the boy.

"MARSHALL!"

The Vampire King wiggles his finger into the boy as he sucks on his sweet length. It was too good to Gumball and with that drug heightening his sensitivity he just couldn't hold it in.

"AAAHHMMNNGHHAA!"

Gumball's candy cum spills into the vampire's mouth, who drinks it all down. He smirks as he looks at the Prince of Candy and sees that his erection hasn't faltered.

"I'm-I'm sorry M-Mar-"

Marshall cuts him off with a hot kiss.

"It's okay. You're still hard."

Gumball blushes as Marshall bit his ear and rams two of his fingers deep into him.

"OOOHH GLOB!"

Marshall does it again getting the same sweet reaction. Gumball reaches up and wraps his arms around the undead boy holding him close to his body.

"M-Marshall please, please put it in already!"

"So eager."

Gumball kisses Marshall feverishly and forcefully rolls over putting Marshall Lee on his back. The royal begins to undo his lover's pants and yanks them off his body. He rips off his boxers and kisses the vampire passionately. He kisses his way down and waste no time in taking Marshall's hard cock into his mouth. Tasting him fully and groaning as he sucks on him.

"G-Gumball!"

Gumball's tongue expertly moves and teases Marshall in all the right ways and places.

"B-Bubba S-Stop!"

Gumball ignores his plea and keeps going. He scraped his teeth against the pulsing cock in his mouth getting a cry of pleasure that ripped out of Marshall and feel warm cum spill into his mouth. He drank it all down and lifts his head up. His eyes lidded and smiled.

"You taste like candy Marshall."

He giggled and licked off a little dribble of cum at the corner of his mouth. Marshall lost it. He grabbed Gumball and put him on his back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Marshall and Gumball shared a deep sultry kiss and it was broken when Marshall gasped from feeling Gumball rub his cock with his own. He could feel his cock stiffen up quickly as Gumball did this.

"O-Ohmmmmngha…G-Gumball!"

Marshall reached down and grabbed Gumball's hands. He took them and pinned them above the prince's head and smirked as he leaned down to kiss him. As they kissed Marshall rammed his cock deep into his boyfriend.

"MAR-MARSHALL! OH GLOB!'

It was only one thrust yet so intense for his over sensitive body that Gumball came again but still remained hard as a brick. Marshall chuckled as a thought popped into his head.

_~I guess it works too well.~_

Marshall begins to thrust once he felt Gumball buck into him impatiently. Marshall buried his member deep into the warmth and moistness of Gumball's body. He thrusted deep, fast, hard, and it was unbelievable! The lewd sultry moans, groans, screams, and whimpers were just music to the vampire's ears.

"MAR-MARAAAHHHH!"

"GLOB GUMBALL!"

Gumball dug his nails into Marshall as he thrusted into him.

"MORE MA-MARSHALL!"

Marshall did as told and gave it his all. He leaned down and bit Gumball on his neck sending a shiver down his spine.

"AAHHMMMMMMGNNNHHAAA!"

Once again Prince Gumball came hard onto both of their bodies. His erection still stood tall, but slightly limp. Marshall noticed this and knew Gumball needed to cum one last time. He kissed Gumball and pulled out roughly.

"Ma-Marshall what a-are y-"

"Roll over."

Gumball still a little confused rolls over on to his stomach. Marshall grabs his waist and pulls it up, putting his ass in the air. He grabs Gumball's length and squeezes it as he shoves his own length back into him.

"O-Ooooooohhhhh Marshall Llleeee!"

The new position let Marshall go in deeper and move rougher than before. As he pounded into him he pumped Gumball's manhood in sync.

The pink prince screamed and groaned into the bed, fisting the sheets as the pleasure built up and washed over him.

"I'm, I'm so close!"

Gumball had tears streaming down his face as he felt Marshall Lee claw in his back and tug on his manhood. The thrusts were so good, so intense.

"MARSHALL!"

Gumball released his hot seed one last time all over the bed. His whole body shook from the intense ecstasy that he felt and soon fell limp. He had blacked out.

Marshall on the other hand came hard and deep into Gumball's hole. Filling him to the brim and coating him white. Marshall shivered as he pulled out of his prince and collapsed next to him.

"That was awesome."

He looked at Gumball and noticed he had blacked out and laughed. He kissed his forehead and smiled.

"I still have 9 cupcakes left."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that) I hope you enjoyed it!*

**Author's Note:**

> *I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that)*2 chaps left*


End file.
